The present invention relates to electronic game devices, and more particularly to an electronic game device and method for playing a game, using selected or created characters.
Conventionally, electronic game devices are known which create portrait images by combining beforehand stored images of the respective parts of the face of a human being, an animal, etc., and play a game, using the portrait images.
In an electronic game device of this kind, the progress of the offense/defense of a game is controlled on the basis of parameters obtained from numerical values allocated to the respective part images which constitute a portrait. Thus, there is the problem that the users cannot directly influence the result of the game and that the game is monotonous and not interesting.